Easter Day Fun
by The Vicious One
Summary: Tailcream Ficcy! Cream has always came to Chao Garden alone on Easter Sunday. This year will be different for her. HAPPY EASTER!


Easter Day Fun  
  
Disclaimer: I own not Sonic the Hedgehog, or anything remotely related to it. If you wanna know who owns it, go ask Yuji Naka. He'll tell you everything! Thank you! ^__^  
  
It's was a warm Easter Sunday at the Chao Garden. Cream the Rabbit, her chao, Cheese and Chocola, always come to the garden for the annual Chao Easter Egg Hunt. "I love this day. It's so fun to watch those cute chao hunt for easter eggs," said Cream. Cheese and Chocola went to go hide eggs for the chao, while Cream sat down on a tree stump. She knew that this Easter was going to be no different from the others. Cream just sighed. Some time before the hunt was going to begin, Tails walked into the garden. "I wonder where my chao is..." wondered Tails, as he looked for his chao.  
  
Cream glanced over her shoulder, and saw Tails, so she stood up and walked over to the young kitsune. "Hello, Tails," Cream said, a little shyfully. Tails looked and saw her. "Oh, hello, Cream." Cream blushed a little from his introduction. "What's the matter?" wondered Tails. "Oh, nothing. It's just that ever year on this day, no one comes to the Chao Garden but me..." Cream said. Tails looked at the chao who were getting ready to start their egg hunt. "Are they doing an Easter Egg Hunt?" he asked. "Yeah. I love it when they do this. It's so cute they way they play..." Cream said. Tails couldn't help but watch the chao start to hunt for the eggs. He noticed Cream was going for the waterfall of the Chao Garden, so he followed her.  
  
"Cream, are you ok? You seem kind of quiet today," he asked with a concerned voice. "Well...it's nothing. Don't worry about me..." said Cream. Tails just looked at Cream, and saw she had a little tear rolling down her peach colored cheek. "Cream? Are you crying?" he asked. "...Tails...no one ever comes to the Chao Garden on Easter. I'm always alone here..." she said, followed by a sniffle. Tails put his hand on her head, and rubbed it. "It's ok, Cream. I'm gonna be here this time." he said. Cream looked at Tails, and smiled a little. "But, Tails. Surely Mr. Sonic will need your help fighting Eggman, wouldn't he?" she said, knowing this to be true. Tails shook his head. "...Are you wanting me to leave?" he asked. Cream looked down, and shook her head.  
  
"If you want to leave, it's ok. I understand..." she said, looking she's going to cry now. Tails gently rubbed her head again, and then turned and starting scratching her ears. "Now, Cream, I never said that," he said with a smile. "I'm not leaving today. I came here for a reason..." "You did??" she suddenly asked with a shocked look on her face. "Yeah...Amy tells me you always come here on Easter, and you always seem sad. Amy suggested I should come and see you." Cream blushed after he said that. "Aww, that's sweet, Tails. I didn't know you cared..." she giggled. Cream then leaned over to kiss Tails on the cheek. "Thank you, Tails..." Tails couldn't help, but blush from that little kiss. Cream giggled some more, seeing as how she's startled Tails. Soon after, the chao started cheering. Cream smiled, and went down to go see who won this year. Tails followed behind her.  
  
"Tails! Your chao won this year!" she said, with an excited voice. Tails' chao was wiggling with delight and glee, so Tails went over and cuddled his little chao. Cream just smiled for Tails. "Congrats, Tails. You're chao won." Tails put the chao down then, and looked at Cream. "What is it?" she asked Tails. "Cream, can I ask you something? Why do you blush when I come by you or talk to you?" This question, in fact, made Cream blush. "Well...I, uh...I, uh..." she stammered. "Well?" wondered Tails. "I...kinda like you, Tails..." she blushed harder than ever upon saying that. "You like me?" He just stood there, looking a little dumbfounded. "Yeah. It's just...I'm too scared to tell you. I'm scared that you'd think I was crazy or something, but this is true. I really like you..." she said.  
  
"Gosh, Cream. I don't know what to say... I mean, I'm shocked!" Cream put a finger on his lips. "Don't say anything, Tails. Just don't say anything..." she told Tails. They then started to gaze into each others eyes. Soon, they felt their faces growing close to each others, like they were going to kiss. And that is just what they did. Tails pressed his lips against Cream, and they shared a soft kiss. Cream just closed her eyes, feeling like she was flying so high. Tails felt the same way too. They didn't break the kiss for a while. This was their moment. But eventually, Cream had to pull away. "Tails, I may like you, but we can't kiss forever! You gotta let me breathe, you know..." she giggled. "I know. I wasn't thinking..." Tails replied. Cream just hugged Tails, and ran her fingers around his ears. They sat down together, and watch the chao play happily.  
  
"Cream? I got this feeling in me about you. What is it?" he wondered. "It's love, Tails." said Cream. "That's the feeling you have." Cream was too oblivious at the moment, because she didn't know that Tails actually loves her. "Cream...I think I have that feeling for you..." Cream nodded and looked at Tails. "I know...and you know something?" Tails looked at Cream, wondering about what she's saying. "...I love you too, Tails..." Tails looked rather 'twitterpated' to hear Cream actaully say that to him, even though he didn't tell her. Soon, they embraced with another kiss, but this time, this kiss lasted so long into the night, if not longer. Cream knows now that this Easter was different from all the others. This year, she got to spend it with the one she loves the most...  
  
Happy Easter to all! By the way, I kinda this this for two good reasons. One is because I wanted to do something for Easter. And second, I wanted to please the Tailcream fans with something really good! ^__^ Maybe if you're really good to me, I might do a Tailcream lemon in the future! ^__^;; Well, R&R, and remember, this year, make Cream the Rabbit apart of your Easter activities! Sayanora! XD 


End file.
